


Forgotten

by Corveille



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Animals, Baby Animals, Feral Behavior, Human Amanda Stern - Freeform, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Original Chloe | RT600, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Of Convinience, Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), ReverseAU, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corveille/pseuds/Corveille
Summary: Detective Connor Stern has been assigned a state of the art prototype, a HK800 to look into the alarming raise in deviancy within androids. When they get called to investigate on a suspected deviant on an old house, Connor soon feels like he walked right into a dark version of a fairy tale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this was a little prompt that started on the NEW Era discord server https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm  
> It is a great place to find lots of awesome writers, more DBH content and other crazy stuff.

Detective Connor Stern had always considered himself to be a fairly decent guy. He had a job that paid enough to indulge his self-destructive hobbies, a wonderful Corgi that was the epitome of all that was good in the world.  


He paid his taxes, wasn’t one to start fights with co-workers and usually tried to not to be as much of a dick while on the clock.

 

But his meter for how much shit he could put up with had its limits. Having to be up at the crack-ass of dawn, in the middle of winter mind you, to investigate what was basically a cheap imitation of a haunted house came inches away from crossing them.

 

His boots crushed patches of overgrown lawn as he got out of the car. Using the soft glow coming from the red and blue lights as a visual aid, he gave the old house a quick look over.

 

The amount of lichen a testament of the neglect the house had endured on its own, frozen bits of foliose stuck to the red bricks like a desperate lover. Long planks of wood nailed to every window, keeping all its secrets from wandering eyes. The first two steps of a small stairway had broken down over the years.

 

Going by what he’d seen Connor was all in with the idea of scrapping the whole place down and off the map to make room for more green spaces, though it seemed not everyone was on board with the idea.  

 

Weren’t deviant suppose to have more importants things to do that scared away construction workers and dumb teenagers? Not drawing too much attention to the cops for one?

 

Apparently not.

 

He started asking himself what God had he pissed in another life-time to deserve this. Less than five minutes since they had gotten out of the car and his nose already felt like a popsicle. He was betting that by the end time they ended the case, he’d have his ears and fingers all in a bag to go along with it.

 

A loud sneeze snapped him out of his queries as he saw how officer Miller was rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand. Connor gave a loud sigh to the air and put both hands on either side of his hips. He’d almost forgotten about the third wheel his dear brother had sprung on him.

 

“I think that’s the most dramatic sigh I’ve seen in my life.”

 

“Well, Nat used to say theatrics was my strong suit.”

 

Had he been in a better mood, he would have felt a small degree of sympathy for the man. As it is, he couldn’t help but envy how he faring much better than him with temperature rounding below freezing digits.

 

Connor cocked his head and winked at him. “If you’re not up for the cold you can always go back. I’ll lie and said you were a good boy.” Might as well put all those years of doing plays to good use.

 

“As tempting as it is, the Lieutenant would kill me if he found out.” He couldn’t really say anything to that, his family could quite the stern one.

 

Connor felt a warm hand settle on his shoulder and turned in time to see an apologetic smile directed his way. “You know how he is about androids…” He had lived with that asshole for most of his life, that he _knew_ was a bit of an understatement at this point.

 

It stung a little, just how minimal the trust Nat had in his skills was. Skills he had had years of training to perfect. Just because he had ended up out raking him in the end didn't give him a pass to treat him as a useless baby.

 

This should not take more than thirty minutes, harder part would be trying to locate the deviant, not losing sight of him and all that jazz.

 

The slam of a door reached Connor’s ears. His hands went for the pockets of his coat as his lips draw into a smirk.  
  
Speaking of deviants...

 

“He has no reason to worry. Good old teddy bear here will take good care of me, won’t you?” He asked over his shoulder, vague slur in his voice caused by the butt of a new cigarette bouncing around in his lips. He brought the flame of his lighter closer to the tip of the rod, using the aid of his other hand to stop potential gusts of wind from deterring his unhealthy addiction. He took a long, steady intake of smoke and waited.

 

3....

 

_2…_

 

“I’ve told you many times, my designation is Hank,” here we go again.

 

“Sure did buddy, eighteen times and counting.”Connor exhaled and tapped at the filter of his cancer stick. Watching the small ashes get lost among specks of grass covered in a crystalline coat. “Though I don’t know how to feel about you not answering my question. Should I be scared?” He took another drag on his cigarette and turned his attention back at the android.

 

Cyber Life's prime in terms of technology and police work or, in other words, the bane of his existence for the next two months.

 

“If it turns out to be a deviant, I’ll deal with it accordingly…”and the company was really on to something with this advanced model thing, because the hint of irritation sounded almost real.

 

Connor blew a puff of smoke, this time right Hank’s face,“that’s so reassuring.”

 

The fumes dancing around had no effect on the android that just looked at him with icy, unblinking eyes and mouth set into a thin line. His LED on his right temple a light amber instead of its standard blue. A small hint that gave away how eager Hank actually was to finally get something done after a long week of nothing.  

 

He never thought he’d find someone that was more of a workaholic than Nat and yet Cyberlife had, somehow, done it.

 

“Now who wants to do the honors...” He left the sentence hanging, though Hank wasted no time in taking hold of the doorknob and forcing the lock open. Splinters of wood went flying as the door gave a loud, piercing screech, “....not exactly what I meant but eh, it works.”

 

His helpful input was ignored as Hank continued to push at the door, until its hinges broke free from the wall.

 

“Is...is it always like that?” Miller whispered to Connor once the android disappeared inside the house.  

 

“This is _light_ compared to his regular bullshit,” he threw over his shoulder as he started to walk.

 

Bullshit which included but was certainly _not_ limited to: Breaking his widow to get his lazy-ass out of the house, running into incoming traffic to chase after a deviant (and coming back empty-handed). Jumping off the roof of a freaking building to go after a suspected deviant and breaking a leg in the process(- “Detective, the deviant is thirty nine-point-seven feet away, there’s still a chance to get to it” - “yeah feet, you only have one functional _foot_ , you idiotic roomba.”-) to name a few.

 

The officier limited himself to shake his head and followed behind Connor.

 

The first thing that hit both of them once inside was the smell.

 

“Ah God what is that?!” Officer Chris yelled as he wrinkled his nose in disgust and put a forearm over it.

Connor got the collar of his sweater up and over half of his face, it did little to stop the scent of cat piss from reaching his nostrils. His eyes soon found one of the culprits of this assault to his sense, a black mess of fur that was watching curiously at the two from its spot on the windowsill. Yellow almond-shaped eyes blinked once at Connor and then the cat took off  and disappeared into the yard outside.

 

This place might not house people anymore, but it sure as hell had living guests around. With his hand clinging to the top of the collar for good measure, he went further into the living room and tried to spot those rascals.

 

The second thing Connor noticed was the lack of androids, more specifically Hank. He didn’t allow himself to question it as he was getting pretty familiar with the Tincan’s tendency to go AWOL on him.

 

The inside of the house was....more preserved that he’d expected, almost unbelievably so. He could even say this place was tidier that some of the homes the detective had been in.

 

There wasn’t much that could be actually seen, as most of the furniture was covered by sheets. Once the color of fresh snow outside, now they looked closer to charcoal. He found it strange how there was no holes on the floor, neither on the walls not counting the broken windows. No significant amount of bottles nor papers...not even bits of fallen plaster.

 

The floorboard looked old and chipped, that bit was normal enough, but there wasn’t a speckle of grime on them, not a first sight at least. He crouched over the creaking boards and touched them lighty.

 

His fingers came clean. It was as if they’ve been recently dusted in fact... he got close to one of the few windows that was still in one piece and repeated the process, same result.

 

He found it both hilarious and a little insulting that the room from an abandoned property alone looked cleaner than his own God damn living room. Maybe he should start investing in one of those household bots after all if this was the extent of their work.

 

He crushed the cigarette under his shoe and turned back to Miller who was heading to what looked to be the beginnings of a hallway.

 

“Okay so let’s get this floor checked first and then--” Connor jumped as a loud _thud_ was heard coming from behind them. Chris, pistol out and already aimed at a bunch of boxes stacked all together under a shredded cloth. There were a few more bumps and creaks, then an abrupt stop.

 

Well then, this deviant was not winning any awards for subtlety.

 

Connor took his own gun and gesture for Miller to walk towards his left.

 

He would stand further back on the right, ready to shoot.

 

Out of his peripheral, he got glimpses of a gray suit as Hank exited the kitchen. Slowly, he put a finger on his lips, then signed to the clump with a quick flicker of his hand. The android just gave Connor a sharp nod and advanced with slow, calculated steps; soundless on the boards as he made his way between the two officers.

 

They were almost there when a small, black and white blur dashed from below them and lunged at Chris at full speed. He stumbled back with a yelp as something tried to get a hold of his boot, and his finger pulled the trigger on mere reflex. The bullet went on a skewed angle and lodged itself on a wall, creating more cracks to match in this old house.

Connor got shoved behind a strong back as Hank got in front of the detective, wrapping his arms back around his lean frame.

 

He wrestled around in Hank’s arms and put his head over the android’s shoulder in an attempt to see just what the hell just happened.

 

Miller had scurried back next to their side, one hand gripping tightly at his gun while the other rested on top of his chest. He was looking down, way down. Connor followed his partner’s gaze and found himself looking at two tiny black orbs stuck in a mass of matted fur.

 

Like a wind-up toy, his mind twisted and twisted around in the time it took for the small creature to fuss and for its whiskers to twitch.

 

Connor lowered his arms with a disappointed sigh.

 

“Jesus Christ, okay.” He allowed for a short laugh to escape him as the small mammal continued to hiss at the three of them, open mouthed and showing its teeth-like-needles. Dorsal spine a mess of frizzy hair in a clear sign that it was very pissed at them. Couldn’t exactly argue with the little guy, from his point of view they were the trespassers not the other way around.

 

Feeling more than a little stupid, Connor holstered his gun but groaned as he saw how Chris was still pointing his own at the fuzzy animal.

 

“Oh for the love of--put the gun down! Is just a possum.”

 

“Well that possum just tried to kill me!” He rolled his eyes the officer and tried to get a closer look, only to be interrupted by Hank again.

 

“Dammit Hank, let me just--”

 

“We’re not alone here,” and before Connor could respond with a witty ‘well yeah, that one’s given,’ the sound of another hiss filled the room. He looked down, expecting for it to come from the possum.

 

But as the noise went up a few decibels, Connor started to think about how it seemed almost too mechanical to come from an animal.  He saw the way Hank was fixated on the stack of boxes and it clicked for him.

 

The hiss soon grew into a snarl of distorted static, followed by a loud buzzing as a slouched figure slowly stood up to his full height, facing them from behind the clustered mess.

 

Connor got a clear view of grey, stormy eyes dead set on them. Brown slick hair that just barely reached the shell of his ears. Pale skin with a distinctive straight scar running across the bridge of a round nose, one that had never healed, leaving that small patch of skin a light blue.

 

It could almost pass off as a human if it weren’t for the red glow of a LED partly-hidden under a plain, pale blue hoodie. His gaze travelled lower and he was greeted with black pants that were part of the standard android uniform.

 

The sound of scratches against wood made the detective looked back at the pissy furball who was now circling around the android’s feet. It settled behind lanky legs and gave Connor a poor resemblance of toothy smile.

 

Connor eyes widen an inch as he saw that this android was, in fact, shoeless.

 

He got ready for the fearful looks, the desperate pleads that had become the norm with every deviant that crossed paths with them. The threats to his person and accusations to Hank for gaining the reputation as ‘the deviant hunter’ in their eyes.

 

Those all but quickly got crushed like the butt of his cigarette.

 

The suspected deviant ignored Hank completely, opting to focus its attention on the humans instead. Those grey orbs, so real in design, settled on Connor’s first. It sized him up and down for what felt like ages, before seemingly losing interest and going for the next one.

 

_Rude._

 

Connor swore he could see the moment the bot’s body tensed up when its gaze found Chris, eyes narrowed into thin slits.

 

“Freeze!” He shouted with his gun trained on its form in a jerk-knee reaction.

 

The android disregarded the order and shifted to look from the man to the weapon. It crouched low on the ground as a rumble started to vibrate from within its chest. Just like the possum, the android drew its mouth back and let out another wail of static.

 

“Well…” Connor let out an involuntary chuckle as he tried to not make any sudden moves, “we sure found him, guys.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, updates are slow but here, have more of Feral!Gavinbot. Now with more animals.
> 
> Big thanks to [LiteraturePROCESSING](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraturePROCESSING) for beta reading this one and the first chapter and pointing out all my mistakes!

Connor was able to hear Miller’s nervous gulp as he cocked his gun. At the sound of a ‘click’ the hunk of glitchy hisses took a step forward. It’s hands came up as the bent on his spine became more prominent, looking ready to tackle Miller and rip his organs out.   
  


Connor felt the way his own android got into a better fighting stance as well, intended to face the deviant’s challenge head on. With reflexes far too fast given his mental exhaustion, he got a hold of Hank’s elbow just as the Tin Man prepared to sprint at the other one.    
On any other day he’d have let him do the job, but his gut was telling him that something didn’t quite sit right here. Trusting his instinct had saved his ass times over before, he was not going to stop that now.

 

Hank didn’t fight against his grip, just merely stopped and threw him a pensive look. And it felt nice that, despite the dislike he was sure the machine had for him, the HK800 was not one to question his authority. 

 

“So before you go on your usual killing spree, I think there’s something wrong here…”

 

“Well obviously, there’s a killer android right in front of us!” He ignored the scared protests coming from Miller and kept his gaze on the android.

 

“It is an aggressive model that could potentially bring harm to humans, a threat that needs to be eliminated,” Hank gave him the speech, the same unoriginal speech that was probably integrated somewhere as part of his social program. And for all his ‘advanced processing’ he sure was failing to see that was not an issue here.. .okay it was an issue, but not  _ the _ issue he was trying to get at.

 

“Fair point but doesn’t it seem weird to you, weirder than normal?”

 

“His social skills seems to have…” Hank looked back at the smaller bot who bared his teeth even more at them, “...deteriorated over time.” Deteriorate was putting it nicely, that thing looked rabid. Like the junkbot version of Tarzan but with extra layers of clothing. All bark and probably worse bite.

 

_ Just like… _   
  


Connor’s thoughts trailed off as he turned to look at the deviant, still just as tense. Though it’s eyes remained mostly set on officer Miller. Miller who was showing fear, and also had the most hostile approach out of the three. 

 

Connor felt the gears begin to grind inside his head as he looked down. The possum was barely visible now, the android’s body doing a great work of blocking it from view. Then he looked back at the bot again, defending the little beast, trying to look intimidating in from of them...

 

_ Just like a wild animal. _

 

“Hey Chris, put the gun down.”   


  
“Wh-what?!”

 

“Detective I don’t think that--,” Connor put a hand on top of Hanky’s mouth to shut his babble and kept his eyes on Miller, how was looking at him as if he had gotten out of a mental asylum.

 

“Shush, I’ll come back to you in a minute,” Honestly? A quiet room full of pillowed walls didn’t sound like such a bad idea, considering what was being cooked up in his nogging. “Just lower the gun and take a few steps back.”

“Detective, I mean no disrespect but..I think this gun is the only thing keeping that crazed robot at bay,” or  _ maybe _ the sight of a gun was causing this whole problem and making the android act up. Just maybe.

 

“Trust me,” he said softly, probably making good use of those puppy eyes he’d been blessed with. _ ‘The look’  _ as Nat called it.   
  


Slowly, inch by inch the gun was lowered. Miller alternated between looking frightful at the snarling android and back at Connor. After a few minutes of nothing happening, he holstered the gun, albeit reluctantly. 

 

The snarling stopped.

 

“Okay now, walk backwards slowly and get behind Hank.” He said as the two officers switched positions. Now Connor was the one exposed to the metallic demon for hell. 

Hank, as expected, was not happy. Even with his minimal facial articulation, that frown could be seen for miles.

 

“Hank let me ask you something,” Connor crouched down with his hands up, the most non-threatening pose he knew, not quite taking his eyes off that scarred face.“How many deviants have we chased around to the inhospitable corners of this city so far?”

 

“Seven in total. Four adult models, one YK-unit,” Connor did his best not to cringe, glad that one had escaped them. He’d never fare well when it came to kids, “and two traci models.” Connor slowly got one hand into the inner pocket of his coat, the hooded android followed the movement like a hawk would to a mouse but kept quiet.

 

“And how many of them tried to fight you?” At Hank’s silence he probed again, “how many of them actually ignored you, like this android is doing now?”

 

“...are you trying to suggest that this unit is not a deviant, detective?” Connor limited himself to a small shrug of his shoulders.

 

“I’m just saying it’s pretty weird given your raising reputation. Could you do a scan on it?”

 

“Given the model’s quite old design, I require to establish a direct link with it in order to run an analysis.”   
  
“Oh that’s just perfect ,isn’t it?” His moaning got cut short by a small noise coming from above. He craned his neck to look, trusting that Hank would react if it tried anything funny. 

 

Up there, perched cozily in one of the truss beams of the roof were a cute pair of small, brown-colored owls. One of them was looking down at Connor with big, innocent eyes as it tilted its fuzzy head at him in wonder. 

 

_ Well hello to you too, fuzzball. _

 

There was a short, sound of static again and Connor glanced back at the smaller android only to find its head was tilted at him. It was looking at Connor with a less guarded expression, now that it didn’t feel so on edge.

 

“Hey little guy, look what I got,” he called to the possum. The little thing just snapped his maw, still pissy. Making sure he had both of the rascals attention, Connor took his hand out and shook a small packet of dried nuts up and down, “wanna share this with me?”

 

As expected, the maybe-deviant narrowed his eyes and closed its hands into fists, Connor immediately relented. “Hey, hey look, just food. We’re friendly,” The wary gaze went from him to Miller and Hank again. “Ah don’t worry about Chris, he’s a softy at heart,” he eased with a chuckle. The android just let out a raspy breath,and keep staring.

 

“uh, Connor... what are you doing?” Miller forgot about formalities for a moment and asked from behind the safety of a glaring wall of wires. Confusion quite evident, even if Connor couldn’t actually see his face.

 

“Improvising?” He said in a light tone and tore open the bag. He shook the snacks again, mindful of the bot’s reactions. With a flicker of its nose the possum stuck its head between both its legs and looked at him more interested than frightful.

 

“I must agree with Officer Miller, your methods seem inadequate for an android,” well fuck you too Henry.   
  


“Hanky, do me a favor and just stand there and be pretty.”

 

“I’m sure Cyberlife designers will be glad to know you found their work endearing,” Connor didn’t feel like dignifying that statement with words, so he threw his middle finger back.   
  


All too soon, he felt said arm go down as weight settled on top of it. Now irritated, he turned his head around to snap at Hank once again, but found a pair of big, deep eyes watching him. Not a second later he felt something playing and picking at the shell of his ear as another thing got on his other shoulder. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw flickers of a feathered body and sharp talons. As he looked up, he noticed the owls were now missing from their rod.

 

“Uh...hey?” He asked tentatively, trying to keep his sensible eyes away from those hard, pointy-looking beaks.

 

“...t̴h̸-̵e̴y̸…” the sound of a distorted word, like a radio tuned in badly, filled the room. Three pairs of eyes set on the small android, now staring calmingly at detective Stern. Its LED went from yellow to a blaring red as it brought a hand to his neck, clearly the android hadn’t meant for that malfunction to happen.   
  
Connor saw the line of a shadow take place behind him and resist the urge to groan at the overprotective prototype. He nodded and showed a toothless smile, all to encourage the android to keep going, and was a bit relieved when the LED switched back to gold.

 

It shoved its hands into the front pocket of its hoody (Connor elbowed Hank’s leg to keep him grounded because no, it was probably not a weapon) and brought a small transparent plastic box that contained a variety of pebbles of different sizes.

 

“Th̸-̴ey…” it tried again, less static blending in his voice, “they like the noise, it means is time to feed them.” To prove its point, it did the same as Connor. A cat, orange this time around, jumped out of nowhere and landed on top of the Tin Can’s shoulders.   
  
“Where the hell did it come from?” Connor blurted out before he could stop himself, dropping the tiny bag on the floor. Luckily for him, the android was unfaced by the curse and moved the little rocks around once more.   


  
“Behind the couch, they like...dark places.”

 

Well, now he knew why that piece of furniture was so torn apart. The fabric of his coat was pulling on his arm as one of the owls decided wool was apparently tasty. The other one got on top of his head and Connor prayed to the heaven he wasn’t planning on giving him any ‘gifts’ any time soon.

 

“Well aren’t you two adorable?” He cooed and tried to make eye-contact with both of them.

 

He heard the snort coming from Miller followed by a shriek as a racoon joined the party and tried to climb his leg. “Okay that’s it, I’m waiting by the front door for this!” Oh sweet and beautiful karma.

  
The android shifted and uncovered some boxes in the process, letting Connor see six pairs of eyes looking at him from the safety of a pillow. Connor gave the possum eating away at the snacks a knowing look.

 

“Well now I know why you were so defensive,” just how many more animals were living in this house?

 

“Detective,” Hank was looking at him like a disappointed father, holding a grey tabby that was purring with its head against the android’s chest.  Right yeah there was a case he was supposed to deal with here.

 

“Do you have a name?” Connor ignored the eyes burning on the back of his head and petted the owl nicking at him with a finger. “Anything to call you with?”

 

“My name...my name is,” It cut itself as his LED danced like flickering flames, “the information is corrupted but I know I am a GR200 unit.”Connor tried, he really did try to remember all the data that was dumped on him when he was assigned to this deviancy mind-twister but came up blank.

 

“Teddy bear?” He had to give points to the HK800, his left eyebrow only twitched once this time.

 

“GR200, one of the earliest household androids designed, they were released in 2028. The model was soon deemed deficient and was ordered to return to be decommissioned,” light went red, red and back to blue again, “there should be no units left to my knowledge.”

 

“Looks like that company or yours is not as perfect as you thought,” Connor huffed, “so GR, I’m going to call you GR yeah? Do you mind if my friend here interface with you for a moment? Just a quick look.” He tried to be as gentle as possible, but honestly he just wanted all this to be over. The android wrinkled his nose, as if the thought was enough to disgust it. After a few tense seconds, it finally gave a curt nod. 

 

Hank already was rounding Connor’s body to get close to it. He shot his hand out in an open invitation, disregarding the possum biting at his ankles. The other android, shy at first, finally locked arms with the prototype.

 

The two closed their eyes and froze in the awkward hand shake, limbs twitching as the data was transferred. Connor‘s mind briefly pictured a cigarette but he was quick to dismiss it. These little misfits didn’t deserve that poison.

 

“Its deactivation code and tracker are still working optimally,” Hank finally said after what felt like and eternity.   
  


“Meaning…?”

 

“Meaning detective, that against all odds you were correct,” Hank said without taking his eyes away from the other,  “this android is not a deviant.”


End file.
